residentevilcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Redfield
Claire Redfield Claire Redfield is a current member of the human rights organization, TerraSave. She is the younger sister of BSAA operative and former S.T.A.R.S. member Chris Redfield. Biography Claire is a survivor of the Raccoon City Incident, which took place in September 1998 after she traveled to the city in search of her brother. After escaping the city with the help of Leon S. Kennedy, Claire ventured to Europe to continue her search for Chris. In December, she was captured by Umbrella after infiltrating their Paris Laboratory and transported to the Umbrella owned Rockfort Island and imprisoned. When Rockfort Island was attacked by a mysterious Special Forces group, Claire tried to escape with a fellow prisoner, Steve Burnside, leading to both of their involvements in the Antarctic outbreak. Her brother soon learned of her situation and rescued her. In 2005, Claire confronted the t-Virus again when she arrived at Harvardville Airport to meet some friends. While surviving in the airport, she was reunited with Leon, now a U.S. Government agent, who had been sent to deal with the outbreak. Early life Claire grew up with her older brother Chris. Eventually, Chris skipped college and joined the US Air Force while Claire became a student at a university and took an interest in motorcycles. Claire has been trained in military combat techniques by Chris and has learned how to handle herself in hand-to-hand combat, as well as being able to wield a multitude of weapons including combat knives and firearms. Raccoon City Incident Claire arrived in Raccoon City in search of her brother but found something much worse. Starting her investigation at a diner, she got cornered by a number of infected. While running from the building, she was aided by Leon Kennedy and the two began driving to the Raccoon City Police Department. Due to a zombie-related accident, an explosion separates the pair and they are forced to make the rest of the way there alone and on-foot. Upon reaching her destination, Claire explores the deserted police station and eventually finds Chris' Diary in the S.T.A.R.S. office, which she reads and finds out that Chris is no longer in Raccoon City, as he went to investigate Umbrella Headquarters in Europe, and asks Claire to forgive him for not informing her as to where he was going. Claire eventually runs into the corrupt Chief Brian Irons, who then attempts to kill her, and Sherry Birkin, the daughter of two important Umbrella researchers, William Birkin, and Annette Birkin. Claire encountered Annette on at least one occasion, during which she accused Claire of being a spy for Umbrella. As Sherry and Claire looked for a way out of the city, they were stalked by the mutated William Birkin. Whilst inside the sewers, Sherry and Claire were separated, during which time Sherry was found by William and infected with the G-Virus. Upon reuniting, Claire attempted to find a cure for Sherry within Umbrella's underground labs. While in the laboratory, Claire ran into Annette one more time, before William arrives and fatally wounds his former wife. Before dying, Annette gave Claire the instructions for creating the G-virus antidote. Claire contacts Leon to take Sherry to an escape train before the lab self-destruct sequence is activated. She manages to create the antidote, and when finished, attempts to flee. However, she was thwarted once again by Birkin, forcing her to fight the monster, Claire then rushed to the train, joined Leon, and successfully administered the vaccine to Sherry. Unfortunately, Birkin, now a gigantic amorphous blob, attacked the train, thus triggering another self-destruct sequence. Claire, Leon, and Sherry escaped moments before the train exploded, destroying William once and for all. Not long after their escape, Leon urged her to leave them and go search for her brother but goes to the neighboring town first to wash off the nightmares she experienced. Rockfort Island Incident Three months after her escape from Raccoon City, Claire infiltrated Umbrella's Paris facility in search of her lost brother, Chris. At some point in her investigation, her presence was detected, and a security team was dispatched along with a military chopper to eliminate her. After evading the security force, and having narrowly evaded helicopter gunfire, she was ambushed by the team's remainder, and captured by Rodrigo Juan Raval. She was then taken to Rockfort Island to be imprisoned. Upon her arrival, she is knocked unconscious. She later awakens to the sound of explosions and is freed by a wounded Rodrigo. Due to her strong will to survive and to find her brother, she was able to find her way through the island once it had been attacked by an unknown enemy. Another viral outbreak happened on the island. During her attempt to escape, Claire ran into Steve Burnside, another prisoner on the island, and the two eventually joined forces. Soon, after finding out that Umbrella was spying on her brother, she contacted Leon to tell him and to come get them. During this time, Claire also encountered Alfred Ashford, who insisted that Claire had led enemy forces to the base, and who then released multiple B.O.W.'s to stop her. Claire also met her brother's old rival, Albert Wesker, who decided to leave her as bait to get Chris to arrive at the island. As all of this happened, Claire soon found out about Alexia Ashford, and had a supposed run-in with her, only to be saved by Steve, who then shot "Alexia", revealing that it was none other than Alfred. While trying to escape the island, she met, Albert Wesker, and deduced his identity shortly after he claimed to be "a ghost coming back to haunt her dear brother," with Wesker also admitting his role in attacking the island, though he didn't anticipate Claire being on the island. Learning of Wesker's hate for her brother, she is nearly killed by him with the initial intention of using her as bait as part of his revenge against Chris, but after being called away by some of his men for other matters, he spared her for a little longer. Before he left, however, he gave her a brief demonstration at his newfound powers. As the two found a cargo plane to escape the island, Alfred then sent out a Tyrant (T-103 Model) (model number 078) to deal with the two survivors, and also had the plane's autopilot redirected, sending the two survivors directly to Antarctica. Upon arriving at the base, Claire and Steve found that the entire facility had been infected by the t-Virus. They managed to locate an Australian research base nearby. After having one last showdown with Alfred, she and Steve used a snowmobile to escape the Australian base, but were forced to deal with Nosferatu before leaving. Things seemed fine as the two headed for the base until a dying Alfred managed to awaken the real hibernating Alexia from stasis, who then held them captive. When Chris had finally arrived at the Antarctic facility, he managed to rescue Claire but was separated from her once again by Alexia. To make matters worse, Claire soon found Steve, who had been infected with the T-Veronica virus, thus causing him to mutate. Claire was forced to escape from the monster, only to be nearly killed by a giant tentacle. Steve suddenly came to his senses and freed Claire, only to be mortally wounded in the process. As he reverted to his human form, he confessed his love to Claire and died by her side. Though emotionally distraught from what happened to Steve, Claire managed to give Chris instructions for initializing a self-destruct sequence, before eventually reuniting with him. After Chris killed the mutated form of Alexia once and for all, he attempted to escape with Claire, only to be interrupted by Wesker, who had taken Claire hostage and forced her over to the dock. Although Wesker initially intended to kill Claire as part of his revenge scheme, he ultimately decided to let her live after Chris pointed out that it was Chris Wesker wanted to kill, not her. She also learned of Wesker taking Steve's corpse with the intention of extracting an intact t-Veronica sample from him, and ended up disgusted alongside Chris with his intention to experiment on the corpse. She then was told to leave by Chris, as he was obligated to avenge his fellow S.T.A.R.S. members from Wesker's actions at the Spencer Mansion as a surviving member, which she reluctantly heeded, although not before reminding Chris of his promise. Once Chris and Wesker's confrontation was over, Chris and Claire evacuated in a harrier, determined to bring Umbrella down, once and for all. Harvardville Incident After Chris rescued Claire, the Redfield siblings parted ways. Chris joined the BSAA while Claire returned to Sherry's side to offer emotional support during the daily tests and experiments conducted against her.4Eventually, she joined a non-governmental human rights organization called TerraSave. Seven years after the Raccoon City incident and the Rockfort Island incident, Claire arrives at Harvardville Airport to meet a friendwho was part of TerraSave as well. Claire's friend, Aunt Chawla, asks Claire to watch over her niece, Rani Chawla, as Aunt wants to bring the "limo" around front. Claire and Rani introduce themselves and wait for Aunt to come back. As Claire and Rani are waiting, senator Ron Davis come up on the airport TV and passes a comment which Claire and Frederic Downing find rather pathetic. Frederic introduced himself and then leaves. Ron, in disguise, and his bodyguards try to leave the airport until Rani spots him out as "The bad guy we saw on T.V!". As Ron push past the reporters, he spots a man standing around acting like a zombie. Claire takes off the man's mask and he is arrested by the police. The Police Chiefasked if Claire was involved with the protest and she responded cautiously, knowing the cop would arrest her too. The cop then thought he spotted another zombie imposter and went to stop him. It turned out that it was a real zombie, which attacked and killed the cop instantly. Moments later, Ron's bodyguards were killed as well. The airport was in chaos, Claire was trying to get to Rani, who was still in the rest area. She spotted her and ran in her direction until she bumped into Curtis Miller, who seemed rather suspicious. Claire focused her attention on looking for Rani again when she was stopped once again by the senator grabbing her arm and begging for help. Moments later, a plane crashed through the terminal, and Claire threw herself and the senator to the ground to avoid being hit. The airplane door opened, and zombies started exiting the wrecked plane, leaving Claire another nightmares similar to Raccoon City. Claire, Rani, Ron and a flight attendant took refuge in the VIP lounge of the airport. Claire sent out a 911 call for rescue, which was received by S.R.T. member Angela Miller. After calling 911 and waiting for help, a sudden scream followed by gunfire gave Claire the knowledge of other survivors. Equipped, ironically, with an umbrella, Claire made her way into the hallways to find the person who screamed. She eventually came into contact with her old friend, Leon S. Kennedy, and S.R.T. members Angela Miller and Greg Glenn along with the man who screamed earlier on. The group headed back to the lounge to regroup and think of an escape route. Leon suggested they head through the lobby, seeming as if it is the widest area. Ron disagrees and protests harshly when Claire agrees with Leon, saying that the zombies are slow and the group can get around them. Ron lets out his frustration on Claire until Leon informed the senator that she was one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident, giving the reasons why she knew they should believe her advice on the zombies. The group run through the lobby with Leon, Angela, and Greg killing the surrounding zombies. As the group reaches the end of the lobby, Greg is bitten and tells the group to go on without him. They sheltered themselves on a part of the wrecked plane and debris. The zombies start to surround the group, and more infected appeared from the plane door and attacked the group. Ron decides to leave without them and knocks Rani off the platform and onto the airport floor's with the zombies. Claire hears a scream and notices Rani is being attacked by zombies. Claire, without a weapon, jumps down to protect Rani. Leon goes to help Claire but is pinned down by a zombie. He throws Claire his gun and she kills all of the attacking zombies in an instant. Claire and Rani then rejoin the rest of the group and make it out of the airport. As Rani reunites with her Aunt, Claire meets back up with the Senator and Frederic Downing, the man she saw earlier in the airport. As Frederic talks about a vaccination, Claire is convinced that the current outbreak is TerraSave's fault. Leon comforts Claire and tells her that it isn't her fault. At that time, the vaccine trucks blow up, which makes Leon, Claire and Angela investigate. They meet up with Ron and Frederic and Claire tells them that she thinks Curtis Miller might be the terrorist. Eventually, Claire heads to WilPharma with Frederic. After hearing a conversation between Frederic and Ron, she learns that the G-virus was being researched in the facility, just as Frederic goes to fix the server. As she is calling Leon, a time bomb was set off, causing a shard of glass to embed itself within her leg, severely affecting her mobility. Leon finds Claire, and helps her get to an elevator to escape the facility and hands her his backup gun. Instead of leaving, Claire finds the control room and tries to help Leon and Angela escape from Curtis, who has mutated due to a self-injection of the G-virus. Once Curtis was disposed of, the three survivors met up outside along with Ron. Claire finds out that Frederic was behind the whole incident at the airport. Leon, Claire, and Angela arrests Frederic Downing, who had a sample of the G-Virus with him. Angela handcuffs Frederic, and the cops come and take over the rest of the situation. The next day, Leon and Claire meet up with Angela. They told Angela about Frederic's plans and that her brother Curtis was innocent. With the threat of further bioterrorism outbreaks temporarily subdued, Leon and Claire hope to meet again under more normal circumstances. Leon rushes off to his next mission in a helicopter whilst Claire decides to leave with Rani and Aunt in their vehicle. Attack on TerraSave HQ and Sushestvovanie Island Sometime in 2011, Claire attended a party at TerraSave headquarters alongside new hire, Moira Burton, daughter of Barry Burton. Suddenly a military group attacked the party and abducts Claire and her friends and brings them to an abandoned prison facility located on an island. When Claire came to, she found herself in a prison cell with a cuff monitorattached to her arm. The cell door housing her opened, and Claire quickly found Moira. Together they explored the Island looking for answers while simultaneously fending off attacks from the horrific, mutated inhabitants lurking in the darkness of the facility. At the same time, the woman in charge of the facility, calling herself the Overseer, watched and communicated with them through the speakers on their cuffs, reciting the works of Franz Kafka and directing them through the island.5 They manage to escape from the Afflicted-infested prison and make their way to a communications tower, where Moira sends a distress message to whoever listening from the outside world. Claire witnesses the whole surroundings while she was at the top of the radio tower, realizing that they ended up in an isolated island. At some point in their entrapment, the two comes across a young girl named Natalia Korda, who was an attendant in the TerraSave party. She and Moira heads to the nearby city, hoping to locate any surviving prisoners. Their search lead them to a building named Wossek, where Gabriel Chavez and Pedro Fernandez stay after being ambushed by monsters. Gabriel attempts to stealthy attack Claire but is disarmed before he can attack her. Gabriel explains that he, Pedro, Neil Fisher and Edward Thompson were awakened at the forest and Edward ended up being killed. He and Pedro are later separated with Neil during an attack by the Afflicted. The Overseer informs them that they had been injected with a virus beforehand, a virus which mutates its victims through intense fear. The TerraSave members formulated a plan to escape the island by an abandoned helicopter. Gabriel decides to repair it while Claire and Moira volunteer to look for items required to fix the helicopter. Alarmed by their attempt to escape, the Overseer sounds a siren, alerting all Afflicted in the vicinity. Pedro, seeing more and more monsters coming after them, can no longer control his fear, eventually mutating into a powerful Afflicted. Claire and Moira are unable to defeat Pedro but are eventually rescued by Neil. Realizing that the only one who can get them out of the island is Gabriel, the two immediately sets to find him, crossing paths with Natalia along the way. Claire witnesses the helicopter Gabriel repaired before flies to their direction, knowing that they can finally escape the nightmarish island. Her feeling of joy was short-lived as she hears the Overseer calling Gabriel a cheater. The helicopter suddenly spins out of control and crashes to a nearby building. In the confusion, Natalia is abducted by a mysterious man. Following Natalia's trail, they arrive in Kierling, or as the Overseer calls it, "a place where everything comes to an end". Dodging the Overseer's traps, they make it to the tower, where Claire found Neil's guest book with their names in the guest lists. Claire now finds out that Neil is the true perpetrator behind the assault on TerraSave HQ, and that he sold his comrades to the Overseer. They continue searching for Neil, intended to question his motives until they see him through a security camera. Neil, injected by an Uroboros Virus by the Overseer, now known as Alex Wesker, is actually a double-agent working on behalf of Morgan Lansdale, former general of the disbanded FBC (Federal Bioterrorism Commission). Claire becomes deeply emotional due to her boss' treachery. She later confronted Neil, suffering from the virus' rapid mutation, deliriously begging forgiveness from Lansdale before mutating into the Uroboros Tyrant. Claire manages to defeat the mutated Neil temporarily but is counterattacked by Neil's tentacles. Unable to reach her gun, Moira chooses to overcome her fear of firearms and pick Claire's gun to bring down the Uroboros Tyrant, saving Claire's life. Claire and Moira make their way further into the tower to confront Alex Wesker face to face. They finally see her in person, behind a glass-covered research room, where Alex claims she will surpass her creator Oswell E. Spencer and her fellow Wesker, Albert, before committing suicide. Her death triggers the tower's self-destruct sequence, forcing Claire and Moira to immediately flee the scene. Moira is later trapped under the tower's rubble while Claire jumped into the ocean below to escape. Fortunately, Claire was found in the ocean by a BSAA patrol boat passing by. Claire later awakens in the stretcher and rushed into a hospital. Barry, coming to the hospital after hearing the assault on TerraSave HQ, asks her what happened to Moira. Claire sadly apologizes about what happened to Moira as she was immediately taken inside the intensive care unit for treatment. Barry becomes upset after what happened to his daughter. In the next six months, he heads to the island to find Moira. Aftermath Six months after, Claire, in a new appearance, decides that she should aid Barry in his investigation. Armed with a sniper rifle, she arrives in time on a helicopter to save Barry, Moira and Natalia by shooting the mutated Alex in her vulnerable spot. However Alex is not finished yet, and with Barry's aid, she battles the monstrous being. Claire manages to finish her off by shooting her exposed core with an RPG-7. After the incident, Claire asks Barry what will he do for the time being, to which Barry chooses to adopt Natalia as his child. Post Sushestvovanie Island In 2013, two years after the incident, Claire is seen driving an SUV down a highway, heading to the Burton residence with a present. She receives a call from a BSAA member who informs her that her brother Chris is in China (dealing with the Lanshiang Bioterror Outbreak in Resident Evil 6). She asks them to tell Piers Nivans to look after Chris before hanging up. Sonido de Tortuga Incident In 2014, Claire Redfield and TerraSave were dispatched to Sonido de Tortuga Island to investigate after reports of unusual possible B.O.W.-related activity. While in the city of Conejo on the neighboring Zanahoria Island, she uncovers a heavily mutated fish, and proceeds to photograph it with her phone before sending it over to her partner, Inéz Diaco. However, shortly after this is done, the fish suddenly comes alive, forcing Claire to stab it with her combat knife. Further investigation lead Claire to historical documents in the Conejo city library, which revealed that Umbrella founder Oswell E. Spencer had purchased a former US Military Base on the island in the late 1990s. Unable to get in touch with Inéz, Claire immediately contacted Chris and the BSAA for support. While Chris was unable to arrive due to being on another mission, he dispatched a team of South American BSAA agents lead by Parker Luciani to rescue Inéz. Upon arriving on the island, Claire and Parker met with Takeru Tominaga, Mayu, Laura Bierce and Julie, survivors of the zombie attack on the Idol Survival TV show staff, as well as close friend Marilou Mabou. Faced with a pincer attack by two new B.O.W.s, Schraube Damon and Morio, Claire took Takeru and the others to a designated "safe spot" on the island via Parker's intel. This spot, a seemingly abandoned facility, gave way to the remnants of one of the first research facilities established by Alex Wesker following on Spencer's initial research into immortality. Chaos soon began to escalate when, while investigating, Claire witnessed Inéz die at the hands of a Hunter before meeting with one of Alex's closest associates: Dirk Miller, the creator of the island's Jǐn Dú Project for B.O.W. development. While Claire hurried to apprehend Miller, she was intercepted by Julie, revealing herself to be a double agent for the Shén Yā Pharmaceutical corporation used Miller to obtain the final virus developed via the Jǐn Dú project. Julie proceeded to disarm and brutally assault Claire, leaving her unconscious before planning to torture her. After Julie's plans were thwarted by the zombified Laura hours later, Claire awoke and escorted the survivors back to the surface as Julie mutated using the new virus. She was briefly apprehended Shén Yā mercenaries before using the ensuing panic of Julie's monstrous new form to escape to the attack team's boat and procure weapons. Despite being seriously wounded, Claire finally was able to incapacitate Julie via a rocket launcher strike with the help of Takeru and Morio (who was acting on his human memories of being Marilou's older brother). She was evacuated from the island on a BSAA helicopter with Parker and later reported her findings on the incident to Chris, hopeful that Sonido de Tortuga may someday be able to recover from the tragedy they faced. Personality and Relationships Claire is strong-willed, having grown up confident with training from her older brother, Chris. Her bond with her brother is quite strong, as we first see her coming to look for him after he had gone missing from his home in Raccoon City. Immediately after the events of the outbreak, she passionately continues her search, which results in her infiltrating Umbrella's Paris Lab Facility just to find Chris, despite her being only nineteen years old. At the end of'' Revelations 2'' during her contact with a BSAA member, she also shows her deep concern towards her brother Chris after being informed that he is in China. She then tells him to let Piers take care of him, her concern for her older brother still coming through. Though Claire cares for her older brother and there are times when the siblings don't get along, as revealed when Moira Burton complains about the times Barry bossed her around, Claire responds "My big brother was like that growing up too". She also became friends with Barry Burton, due to his strong friendship with her brother, and became best friends with his daughter, Moira after meeting her in Terrasave. When she was younger, Claire showed an interest in biking, she is seen driving her Harley Davidson into Raccoon City though she left the bike after the zombie encounter and meeting Leon. Claire also wore her bike vest with a picture of an angel (goddess) with bombs and the words "Made in Heaven" on the back. Claire gives this vest to Sherry to keep, even saying it protected Sherry at the end of the game. Years later, Claire seems to have given up on her biking life after joining TerraSave, evident by the epilogue of Revelations 2. She didn't ride a bike to Barry's house but went in a SUV. Claire is quick to draw opinions on people, whether it be when she feels someone is hiding secrets, or even when someone is wholly untrustworthy (as mentioned when she tries to warn Sherry about her feelings on Derek C. Simmons). Claire also dubbed Alfred Ashford as crazy, seconds after meeting him, and didn't care in the least for his status in Umbrella which infuriated Alfred. Subsequently, Claire easily establishes strong connections with people, despite sometimes seeming aloof and sarcastic, as she initially treated both Leon S. Kennedy and Steve Burnside though she charmed them both. Claire responds more positively to the young girls she meets, Sherry Birkin, Rani Chawla, and Moira Burton, and becomes protective of them, showing strong motherly instincts. Claire remained in contact with Sherry (with the approval of Sherry's government handler) and it would seem that even Sherry, Rani, and Claire have all spent time together - or at the very least would like to.6 Claire seems to also act as an inspirational figure to some of the girls she meets. Although Sherry follows Leon's footsteps as a government agent, Sherry acknowledges that both Claire and Leon helped her form her personality as someone who does not give up and sees the good in people. At some point, Claire also establishes a connection to Moira Burton, the older daughter of Barry Burton and is the eventual inspiration for Moira to join TerraSave.5 While Moira is known to be rebellious and foul-mouthed, it's unknown if it was influenced by any previous connection to Claire, unlikely due to Claire's civil attitude. Sherry demonstrates Claire's knack for occasional sass, Claire having been one of very few people she was allowed to interact with in her life. Sherry has even come to see Claire and Leon as her surrogate parents since Annette and William died in Racoon City. She is initially deeply emotional and having a great compassion, being one of the few heroes to display rash and strong emotions ranging from fear, anger, and sadness so early on and it is these emotions that drive her on. Yet, by the time of the attack on Harvardville airport, she demonstrates more professionalism and level headedness when faced with drastic situations. Claire still occasionally allows outbursts of emotion shine through her more adult exterior, usually a result of anger at people that mindlessly or selfishly cause harm to others, seen when Senator Davis nearly gets Rani killed by Zombies trying to save himself. Claire wasted no time slapping the Senator in the face and calling him a bastard. Later in life, Claire became more hardened and serious, shown by her almost never losing her cool in the incident at Sushestovanie Island. Like Chris and Barry, she dislikes Albert Wesker and later Alex Wesker, known to them as the Overseer, because of Alex's experiments on fear taking the life of her colleagues. In the climax fight against Monster Alex, Claire manages to shoot her with an RPG-7 as instructed by Barry mirroring how her older brother Chris and his partner Sheva Alomar kill Albert with the same weapon as Jill instructs them to use it. Skills and Abilities Having learn some military combat techniques and firearms from her older brother Chris, Claire is able to shoot various firearms and enables her to sidestep to avoid contact with the moving zombies during the Raccoon City Outbreak. At the start of Resident Evil CODE: Veronica, Claire had some impressive feats when she avoids getting shot from the helicopter during her infiltration at the Paris Lab Facility and outsmart her enemies by shooting a gas tank to blow them up in explosion. She can also aim directly in a quick shot using Alfred's sniper rifle during her fight with the mutated Alexander Ashford as she manages to kill it in one single shot. In the Darkside Chronicles during both Memories of a Lost City and Game of Oblivion, Claire is able to knock the zombie as a counterattack by stabbing with a combat knife followed by a heavy knee. From Resident Evil: Degeneration until Resident Evil: Revelations 2, Claire finally shows her military combat skills where she knocks the zombie using a straight kick to get Leon's handgun to shoot them down to rescue Rani Chawla. In contrast to her older brother Chris who focuses more on punches and grappling, Claire focuses more on the kicks after both Leon and Jill Valentine who were derived from their combat techniques and fighting style which she was seen knocking the Afflicted with a roundhouse kick to the face. Her roundhouse kick resembles how Leon knocks the Ganado in the Los Iluminados incident and both her stealth attacks and weapon disarming are also from Jill when she was under Wesker's control during the Kijuju incident. Both of those skills are demonstrated after her capture in Sushestvovanie Island and also able to disarm Gabriel when he is about to make a stealth attack on them when they enter the Wossek. She is also very efficient of using a knife when she fatally stabs the Afflicted and to attack a mutated Neil to rescue Moira from his grasp. Her way of using the knife is the same as how her older brother Chris wields his combat knife in a Filipino martial arts style of Eskrima. Upon facing the mutated Alex Wesker, Claire is expert of sniping the enemy using the sniper rifle and the RPG-7 as she can directly hit the mutated Alex with a single shot much like she did to defeat the mutated Alexander Ashford with the same weapon.